Image sensing apparatuses such as an electronic camera for recording and playing back still images and moving images by using a memory card having a solid-state memory device as a recording medium have already been available. Electronic cameras having not only optical finders but also electronic finders such as a color liquid crystal panel are also becoming popular.
Such an electronic camera displays pieces of information about the apparatus status (the remaining number of sensible images, setting information such as the image size, warnings and the like) on a dedicated information display unit such as a monochrome LCD, and an electronic finder.
This image sensing apparatus such as a conventional electronic camera can be downsized by displaying pieces of information about the apparatus status on only an electronic finder such as a color crystal panel because the dedicated information display unit can be eliminated.
If, however, the color liquid crystal panel is always kept ON in order to display pieces of information about the apparatus status, the electronic camera operation time and the number of sensible images greatly decrease owing to high electric consumption of the color liquid crystal panel or the like.